


The Silence Of A Known Mind

by flickawhip



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Deanna needs the comfort of Beverly's mind.





	The Silence Of A Known Mind

“Imzadi...”

Deanna’s smile is soft as she turns to greet Beverly, letting herself sigh as she leans into Beverly, kissing her softly until she is sure she can stand to pull back.

“Darling...”

Beverly’s smile is just as soft, an answering wave of love flows through Deanna, settling her further even as Beverly moves away, leading Deanna by the hand even as she moves to settle on the bed, pulling Deanna into her lap, the two content just to sit together. Deanna sighs softly to herself, leaning into Beverly, letting her head rest so that her face is nearly pressed into her neck, a soft sigh escaping her again.

“Long day?”

Beverly murmurs, knowing that sometimes it helps to talk things through for Deanna, even if she can’t help sometimes the act of speaking alone helps. 

“Just a bit...”

Deanna sighs softly.

“One too many patients.”

“Too much turmoil?”

“Mmm...”

Deanna sighs, letting the feel of Beverly’s hand on her back sooth her. She really needs the comfort right now.


End file.
